


You and I

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: First time and Kara is thinking she is failing





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27. I know the month is over, but I really want to finish this challenge.  
Also, I wanted to make a second part from day 21 but I didn't find inspiration...sorry

«Relax baby, I won't do anything. If you want to stop, we will stop» Lena said while hugging Kara

«but I really want to...I mean...while I'm with you...I don't want to stop...ever» Kara explained her eyes almost dropping the pool of tear that had formed.

«but if you are uncomfortable, I won't be happy...ok? Just let stop»

They rested and eventually fell sleep. However, Kara woke up to use the bathroom. Lena wasn't at her side and noises came from the hallway bathroom. Focusing her superhearing she could hear exactly what was happening...Lena was masturbating in the bathroom. Kara's heart dropped...she wasn't satisfying her girlfriend...she was weak and afraid and Lena was unsatisfied. Kara run. Without Lena noticing she grabbed her things and left Lena's flat.

Once she arrived. She put out some Aldebarian rum. Avoidance it was what she needed it. Even before she could have the first taste from the glass a knock at her door distracted her. 

«Kara, open up it's me» Lena's voice came from the other side «love, what ever it is...we can work it»

The blonde opened the door.

«Kara, What happened? Why you left?»

«I couldn't please you so I left you to attend your bussiness» _why did her answer sound like blaming Lena?_ Kara thought

«what? You are mad...because I was masturbating?» Lena said no angry but amused «Kara, masturbation is completely natural and I do it once in a while...yes, I was a little stress today I wanted to blow out some steam...I guess you know what is like, don't you?»

Kara looked directly to the floor...honestly she had never touched herself and the few time she was with someone she didn't really enjoy it

«OMG! You have never done it...»

She felt exposed and weak...now Lena was about to leave her because she was not only a coward but inexperience.

«Ok... Nothing to be ashamed of, come here» Lena said while extending her hand towards Kara.

The blonde grabbed it. And left Lena to guide her to the bedroom

«I guess if you are not ready to have sex with me you can try with yourself... If you want to, I can show how is done» 

After a wild second, Kara thought about what Lena was offering...something inside Kara turned on and she nodded.

Lena sat Kara on a chair facing the bed and then sat herself on the bed. Without removing any clothing Lena started massaging her own breast and playing with her niples pinching them, circling them with her fingers or full squeezing her tits. Having Kara looking at her was making everything more sensitive more sensual.

All felt hotter and soon she removed everything from the waist up even her bra. Enjoying her own hands on her she opened her eyes to see Kara looking right at her. No breathing, no blinking, no moving. Oh that was hot. A wild hand started to travel south down her belly and passing the barrier or her pants. Soon warm wetness was found. Using her fingertips she moved around her clit, felling how it hardened more and more. Some moans escaped her mouth and her breathing. She needed more. So with both hands started to get rid off her pants. But suddenly two more hands were at the hem of her jeans. She opened her eyes to see Kara helping her. Eyes full of lust and determination on her.

Quickly, Kara dropped to her knees and pressed her lips on Lena's clit and sucked. The CEO's scream of pleassure sent a shiver on Kara's back filling her with bravery. The blonde used both her thums to open Lena's labia and with her tongue started to eating out her girlfriend. Up, down, left, right. There wasn't a pattern only Lena's moans indicating which path to take.

Not so long later, Lena started to shake under her and when Kara was leaving her space to ask her if she was ok. Lena pushed her back to action with both hands on blonde head. 

«don't stop, for the love of God, don't stop» 

Of course she didn't, no when Lena yelled her name, not when strong legs shut pressing her head, not when sweet tasting juices touched her tongue. She only stopped when Lena asked her to stop too sensitive to continue.

«I'm sorry I couldn't satisfy you before...» Kara said lying flat over Lena

«Love, you keep me satisfied in every other way possible. Sex is important and trully amazing but is not the most important in our relationship. Even though, I'm not going to complain if you want to keep up on these activities» Lena explained

«I pretty much like to have screaming my name again»

«oh no, Miss Danvers...it is my turn now»


End file.
